wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Bigger WordGirl/Transcript
Transcript for A Little Bigger WordGirl (Scene: a warehouse, possibly part of Dr. Two-Brains’ lair. WordGirl and Huggy have been captured by Dr. Two-Brains, and are restrained by their wrists.) Narrator: Oh no! It looks like our hero has been captured by Dr. Two-Brains! WordGirl is in big trouble! Dr. Two-Brains: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Narrator: But WordGirl’s trouble is about to get even bigger! Heh-heh, that’ll make sense in a minute. Dr. Two-Brains: (talking to his henchmen) Ha-ha-ha, I can’t believe I finally captured WordGirl! Man, that was an amazing plan! No point getting into the specifics, we were all there. Henchman 1: It was beautiful, boss! Dr. Two-Brains: Now for the final phase of my plan… this resizing ray will shrink WordGirl down to the size of a mouse! WordGirl: (struggling) Unh! Your evil plan will never work, Dr. Two-Brains! Dr. Two-Brains: Really? I mean, it’s basically working already! WordGirl: (still struggling) Unh! Nnh! All right, fine, it might work, but it’s still-- you know-- totally evil and stuff! Dr. Two-Brains: Right, well I can deal with that! And you can deal with THIS! (He turns the ray onto WordGirl.) WordGirl: Dah! (As she struggles, she appears to be getting larger, not smaller. Apparently the resizing ray doesn’t affect clothing, because her pants and shirt become too small for her, and bare skin can be seen between the pant legs and boots. She looks down in surprise.) Oh! Dr. Two-Brains: What? WordGirl was supposed to shrink! Why did she elongate? (looks at his henchmen) Something you two want to tell me? Henchman 1: Well, see, Charlie and me were eating a cupcake, and we thought, ‘Hey, wouldn’t it be better if this cupcake was a little bigger?’ Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, I already see where you’re going with this, but continue. Henchman 1: Well, you know how cupcakes are, boss! They’re so small. So we turned the dial on the ray to “a little bigger”! (Dr. Two-Brains shakes his head in disbelief.) WordGirl: Well, not to change the subject or anything, but… I’m gonna escape now. (she quickly and effortlessly breaks free of the restraints.) Henchman 1: But boss, I thought those straps were unbreakable! Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, unbreakable for regular-sized WordGirl, not for a little bigger WordGirl! WordGirl: I told you your evil plan wouldn’t work! Ha! Called it as usual! Dr. Two-Brains: Good thing I always have a plan B… (He and the henchmen sit on a giant mousetrap catapult.) Dr. Two-Brains: Getaway catapult! So long, WordGirl! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (He pulls a level that flings them out of the window.) We’ll meet… AGAIN... WordGirl: Now how did we miss that catapult? (Huggy chatters at her, as he is still restrained.) Oh right, uh sorry. (She leans against the stand on which Huggy is strapped, and to her surprise it disintegrates, freeing his left arm, and she falls on the floor.) Ow! (Gets up) Let me try that again… (She pulls on another section of the stand, which comes off easily and she falls backward again.) Doh! Ok, maybe I’ll just-- (Huggy points at the strap) Oh, good idea, Bob...unbuckle! (Huggy falls to the floor.) All right… WORD UP--OW! (She takes off too quickly, hits the ceiling and falls back down) You know what, let’s just walk home, Huggy. I’m feeling kind of weird! (Scene: The Botsford house.) Narrator: The next morning… (There is a montage of different scenes highlighting Becky’s larger size. It starts with Becky waking up and seeing that her feet are hanging over the edge of her bed. Then she is seen sitting at the breakfast table, gobbling down a bowl of cereal, with TJ watching with a confused face. She tries to steal Bob’s large stack of pancakes, but he pushes them away. Then she is seen getting off the school bus, and bumps her head as she gets out. Finally, she goes to open her school locker, and pulls the door off.) Scoops: Hey, Beckyi! You look a little… different! Did you… change your hair? Becky: Yes! That and only that is why I look different! It’s my new hairstyle! Scoops: Huh! Your sleeves are shorter. That can’t be because of your hair! Becky: All part of my new look, Scoops! Shorter sleeves are gonna be super-in this season! (Victoria walks by and looks at her suspiciously) Scoops: I don’t know… you’re acting kinda strange. Are you sure that-- Becky: (whispering to him) Listen, Scoops… I was battling Dr. Two-Brains, and he zapped me with a ray that made me slightly bigger! These sleeves aren’t smaller-- my arms have been elongate'd! And the worst part is that now, I can’t control my powers! ''(She pushes on the door to their classroom, and it comes completely off the hinges and falls on the floor.) '''Scoops: Yikes! WordGirl: Whoa! Did anyone feel that crazy gust of wind? Ha! So weird! Scoops: I sure did! Heh-heh! (whispering) Just helping out! (Scene: Later at the Grocery store.) Narrator: Later, Becky stops by the grocery store on the way home from school… even though she just had lunch a short while ago! Becky: C’mon, give me a break here. This elongate'''d body of mine takes more energy than I’m used to! '''Narrator: Oh, I’m not judging. (Becky and Bob approach the Grocery store manager, who is stocking a produce shelf.) Becky: Uh, sir, can you recommend some items for a person who’s… I don’t know, slightly bigger than they were yesterday? Grocery Store Manager: Sorry young lady, I’m not hiring right now! Becky: Uh-- I wasn’t asking for a-- job… Grocery Store Manager: Anyway, I’m busy adjust'''ing these apples to make them look just right. Run along now! '''Becky: Ooo-- kay! (Suddenly, Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen come into the store.) Dr. Two-Brains: Everybody freeze! Henchman 1: And nobody move! Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, thanks a lot. Becky: C’mon, Bob! (walks away) Grocery Store Manager: Look, I don’t know what game you kids are playing, but you’ll have to take it outside. This is a place of business! Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, we’ll be leaving soon… with all the cheese in this joint! Ha ha ha ha! WordGirl: Stop right there, Two-Brains! Dr. Two-Brains: WordGirl? WordGirl: That’s right, prepare to be defeated! Word U--OW! (Starts to fly toward him, but ends up flying into the cash register.) Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, that was really… on the money, eh boys? Yeah, she really stopped on a-- DIME, don’t you think? Stopped on a DIME! Henchman 1: Are these supposed to be jokes, boss? Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, let’s just get the cheese. (Huggy jumps down to check on WordGirl.) WordGirl: I think I’m still a little off, Huggy! But I can still do a good old-fashioned monkey throw! (She flings Huggy and he lands in the apple display) Sorry, sorry! Sorry! Grocery Store Manager: I just finished adjust'ing those! ''(Two-Brains and the henchmen are wheeling the cheese out through the back of the store.) '''Dr. Two-Brains: Whoops! Thanks for the help, WordGirl! Grocery Store Manager: Young lady, you’re fired! (Scene: The Botsford house. Becky and Bob are sitting at the table.) Becky: I can’t believe he got away again, Bob! Oh, and sorry I threw you into a pile of apples. I just don’t know what I’m gonna do about being slightly big-- (stops as her dad approaches carrying a case of empty soda pop cans) -- big, big, BIG test at school tomorrow! Gotta study hard tonight, every test counts! Mr. Botsford: Hmm… Becky, my responsible girl! Kids grow up so fast! You know, it seems like just yesterday you were slightly smaller! Becky: Yes it does seem like that, doesn’t it? Being bigger is tough, Dad! Mr. Botsford: I know, sweetheart. This sounds like a put-down-the-cans conversation! When I was your age, I grew seven inches in one school year! They called me Stretch Botsford! I was the lankiest, clumsiest guy in my grade. And that was before I grew! But I still made the basketball team! You know why? Becky: Hard work and determination? Mr. Botsford: Well no, it was a small school and they barely had enough players… the point is, I practiced every day, and eventually I adjust'''ed to being seven inches taller! In fact, by the end of the year, my new nickname was Jumpshot Botsford! '''Becky: Um… thanks Dad. I’m not sure I have enough time to adjust to this, but that’s still good advice! Mr. Botsford: No problem, sweetie! (Picks up an empty can, and aims at the wastebasket) Jumpshot Botsford does it again! (He flings the can, and it lands next to the wastebasket.) Does it… again! (Throws another one, which also misses its mark.) Does it again! (Misses another one) Can you move the can a little closer? Does it again! (misses again) Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll get it eventually! Again! (flings another one, which makes a strange sound) I’ll fix that. Again! (sets off an alarm) Fire alarm. Again! Becky: We’ll be outside. (Scene: WordGirl’s secret hideout.) Narrator: But they’re not outside at all! They’re in WordGirl’s Secret Spaceship Hideout, as Becky aka WordGirl has a plan to get things back on track. WordGirl: I have a plan to get things back on track! Narrator: Yeah… I just said that. WordGirl: Oh, right. Thanks for coming, Scoops. I need you guys to help me train so I can adjust to this new elongate'''d body. '''Scoops: Hmm… elongate. Elongate. Huggy: (chatters something) WordGirl: That’s right, Huggy, elongate means to make something longer! In this case, Dr. Two-Brains’ ray elongate'''d me. It made me longer! '''Scoops: Ha, that’s exactly what I knew it meant. WordGirl: Now, let’s get down to business! (This is followed by a montage of training exercises. WordGirl attempts throwing stuffed versions of Huggy toward a mannequin of Dr. Two-Brains, with poor results. She then attempts to navigate her way through a maze of obstacles, but ends up knocking them over. Then she attempts to assemble a ship model inside of a bottle, to develop her precision, but ends up collapsing the sails. Scoops then helps her tweak some things, such as tossing the money underhand. He demonstrates how to move through the obstacles more gracefully and deliberately. Then she is seen raising the flag on the model ship with her tweezers, proving that she has mastered the challenges.) WordGirl: Thanks, guys! I think I’m ready to defeat Dr. Two-Brains now! If only I knew where to find him… Scoops: Hm… well, there is a ray convention in town, and it is sponsored by the city cheese association… so, this is a long shot… maybe Dr. Two-Brains will show up there? WordGirl: Um-- ya think? (Takes off with Huggy and Scoops) (Scene: the Convention Center, where the Ray Convention is going on.) Dr. Two-Brains: Nobody move! Henchman 1: And freeze while you’re at it! Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, yeah, they get it! Hand over all your cheese, or else! Convention visitor: (wearing a ray-gun cheesehead hat) Or else what? Dr. Two-Brains: Oh! Right! Or I’m gonna use this ray to shrink YOUR ray and everyone here! Convention visitor: Shrink? S-so-- is this the Resizenator 9000? Dr. Two-Brains: Oh… why, yes! (The man grabs the ray excitedly to look at it.) Hey! Convention visitor: Wow, what an impressive machine! Just gorgeous! Handles like a dream! Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, whenever you’re ready to give that back! (Grabs it from him) Convention visitor: Sorry, of course. HELP! (runs off) (WordGirl, Huggy and Scoops arrive.) Dr. Two-Brains: Oh hey, WordGirl. WordGirl: It figures I would find you here! Dr. Two-Brains: Mmm-hmm! It’s a RAY convention sponsored by the city CHEESE association! What am I going to do, NOT show up?! WordGirl: No, I get it-- you've gotta be you. But this time, you’re not getting away! Dr. Two-Brains: Oh yeah, I’m really scared after last time! Whatcha gonna do, fly head first into a giant ray? WordGirl: No… I’m gonna do THIS! (With a quick move, she captures the henchmen, who were carting off cheese, and tied them to a ray gun display.) Dr. Two-Brains: Wha-- happened? WordGirl: Well, I adjust'''ed to my new size after all! And now I have all my powers under control again! Ha! '''Henchman 1: (hanging upside down from the display) Excuse me! Can you please tell me what adjust means? If I’m gonna be caught, I want to at least keep following the story. WordGirl: Sure thing! adjust means to change something to be the way you want it. I wasn’t used to my slightly bigger size, so I had to adjust how I move my body. And now I can defeat you guys again! Henchman 1: Oh! Nice! Dr. Two-Brains: No, it’s not nice! If you hadn’t adjust'''ed the ray in the first place and made her bigger, we wouldn’t be in this mess! '''Henchman 1: We didn’t use adjust, boss. Dr. Two-Brains: (sighs) Thank you. WordGirl: Monkey throw! (She tosses Huggy at Two-Brains, knocking him over) (Scene cuts briefly to Scoops, who is eating from what looks like a sampler plate while WordGirl tries to round up Two-Brains.) Scoops: Hmm… this dense gouda has subtle notes of cherry blossom, beneath a rustic citrus aroma that stimulates but does not overwhelm the senses. Exhibit worker: Actually, that was a piece of wax. Scoops: Umm-- right! A plate of your finest wax, then! (the worker sighs and walks away, and Scoops notices a ray gun sitting at the end of the table.) Hmm… Go to Jail Ray… use only on villains! (picks it up) Ok! (Two-Brains has been using some sort of rocket-powered shoes to get away from WordGirl. He stops in front of Scoops.) Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, Go to Jail Ray! How’s it work? (Scoops fires it at him, and he finds himself stuck in a jail cell.) Oh. That’s how it works. (Back at the convention center, the police are taking the henchmen to jail.) Narrator: And with the villains caught and the day saved, Captain Huggy Face adjust's the shrink ray. ''(Huggy turns the ray on WordGirl, returning her to her normal size. He then makes a chunk of cheese slightly bigger.) '''WordGirl: Thanks, Huggy. I was getting used to my new elongate'''d size, but I can’t say the same for my clothes. '''Narrator: Which is good news for both Becky and WordGirl! Since they’re the same person. WordGirl: Hey, quiet! Narrator: Oh come on, the viewers know! WordGirl: You want to wrap it up? Narrator: This ending does feel a big elongate'''d! '''WordGirl: Seriously! Narrator: Be sure to adjust your schedule and join us next time for an exciting, stupendous, rustic and citrusy episode of...WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts